


Child of Earth

by melodiousoblivion



Series: Children of the Elements [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: Character study into Gaia Avis, daughter of Bellamy and Clarke.





	Child of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Gaia as Alexis Ren, but if you think of someone different let me know. 3 more parts in this series.

Gaia Avis kom Skaikru, daughter of Heda Clarke and Heda Bellamy, niece of Octavia kom Skaikru, granddaughter of Heda Abby kom Ark, child of the earth. She had hair the color of sunshine, and eyes the color of freshly tilled soil. She was strong and tan, taking after her aunt in body type. She wanted to do what her parents did, she wanted to lead SkaiKru.

 

Gaia knew her sister was different. Her head had always been in the clouds, and sometimes she would have her body in one space but her soul in a whole different space. So she adjusted. She made sure that her sister was either with her or someone she knew most of the time. Raven knew what to do during those times and was working on some sort of toy to ground Juno when it was needed.

 

She kept an eye on her little sisters. Azar was easy, she spent most of her time in the med-bay, learning how to heal and making tinctures out of plants. She was also easy to spot with her bright red hair (no-one knew why she had it but she did and since her name meant fire, it worked). Delta lived up to her middle name of Fay, and danced through life unburdened, comforted by the fact that she had her parents and older sisters to help her.

 

Her mother’s labor with Delta had been hard, she was bleeding so much that Nana Abby had to open up her stomach and fix things. Her mom hadn’t been able to leave bed for weeks, leaving Gaia in charge. Her father took care of Juno and Azar, as well as mom’s duties in camp, and Gaia had taken care of mom and Delta. It was Gaia who named Delta.

 

“Goose,” her dad said, “You are wise beyond your years.” Gaia thought it came from her name. She knew that Gaia meant Earth Mother and in mythology was the actual earth, so she took that role seriously. She was her family’s grounding presence, the earth when Juno was the stars and Azar was the flame and Delta was the water.

 

Auntie O had wanted Gaia to be a warrior, but Gaia had no interest in leading people into war. She saw her father in meetings, sitting on his lap while he negotiated peace with other Kru’s and she wanted that.She read the treaties and listened to her parents speeches before they were given, she travelled to TonDC and watched every single meeting she possibly could.

 

Make no mistake, she was also a formidable fighter. Her Auntie O had explained that even though peace was the goal, if you didn’t know how to defend yourself you were a sitting duck. Juno couldn’t take self-defense for fear of hurting herself, so Gaia trained even harder. Not only would she protect herself, but her family as well.

 

But sometimes it became too much. She was seventeen and her parents had gone away for the weekend, leaving her (and Juno but mostly her) in charge. The little ones were hungry and Juno was in the clouds, so far up Gaia couldn’t easily get her down.

 

“JUNO SNAP OUT OF IT, AZAR MAKE DINNER YOURSELF.” She snapped and ran out of the cabin. She didn’t know where else to go but the fields, and it was late enough that the farmers weren’t there. She found the wheat crops and lay down between them, feeling the soft dirt against her skin. She didn’t know how long she was there before she was found.

 

“Your sisters are worried.” Auntie O lay down beside her.

 

“I shouldn’t have snapped.” She regretted it, but there was still that tiny part of her that thought she did the right thing.  
  
“No, you were stressed. It’s okay. Monty is making dinner and Raven is entertaining. I was thinking you and I could just lay here a while.” Gaia nodded and they stayed laying down, silent. Eventually it all began to rush out. The stress she felt about being the eldest, the worries she had about Juno, the pressure to be perfect.

 

“You are so much like your mom and dad,” Auntie O chuckled, “Your dad took care of me for years, because he had to. And your mom took care of all of us when we reached the ground, because she had to. They are the most giving people I know, and that’s good and bad. Your dad took care of me because our mom couldn’t. Your parents can take care of your siblings, you don’t need to do everything. Your mom took care of all of us because she had to, because she had been raised to be a leader. But you don’t have to be. You can be whatever you want, as long as you’re happy.”

  
She felt most free on her trips with her parents. It was only her with them, and they took a Rover, exploring the route to TonDC.

 

“Can we do this forever?” She asked, wanting to stay her parents only priority for just a while longer.

 

“Sweet G, sometimes I wish we could. But you’d miss Juno and how you never have to talk to communicate, and Azar’s horrible singing that she does to make you laugh, and Delta’s snuggles.” Her mom brushed a piece of hair away from Gaia’s face and kissed her forehead.

 

There were people who needed her at home, and she needed them right back.


End file.
